


Hau'oli Makahiki Hou

by stellarmeadow



Series: 2013 Holiday Series [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Grace have just about given up on Steve making it home for New Year's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hau'oli Makahiki Hou

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, more fluff. But I've added a sinus infection and a nasty cold to the migraine. I neeeed the fluff. It's set after the Christmas story, Home for the Holidays.
> 
> Happy New Year!  
> ~~~

"Fuck!" 

Danny dropped the pan of cookies on the stove, sucking his thumb into his mouth. 

"Danno," Grace said, with all the gravity a thirteen-year-old can muster, "that's a dollar."

Danny narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, still sucking on his thumb. "What did we say about exceptions for major injury?"

Grace gave him a skeptical look, but came across the room and pulled his hand down to look at his thumb. "That's not a major injury."

He sighed. "Fine, but you'll have to wait for the dollar until my thumb heals." 

She frowned up at him. "You're cranky."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are." She folded her arms over her chest and gave him a look so like Steve that his heart skipped. "When's Steve coming back so you'll be less cranky?"

He didn't even try to deny it. "I don't know." 

Which was really more the problem than the fact that he was gone in the first place. Danny didn't know when he'd be back. He'd made it home for Christmas, but had to leave the next morning. They'd talked for the first few days, but Danny hadn't heard from him in three days, and he was starting to worry. 

"Can't you call the Navy and ask?"

Danny smiled at her, ruffling her hair with his uninjured hand. She ducked out from under his hand, something she'd started doing the last few months, and it made him a little sad. One more piece of childhood gone forever. "It doesn't work that way, Monkey." 

"It should." 

"I agree. But sadly the Navy doesn't care what we think."

Grace looked at the clock. "We still have two hours. Maybe he'll make it."

Danny ruffled her hair again, just to laugh at her when she ducked away. "Maybe," he said. But he didn't think even Steve could pull that off twice. "Come on, let's put the cookies out to cool."

***

Danny watched Ryan Seacrest make idle chatter with the forgettable pop stars they were parading around this year. Danny didn't recognize them, but Grace was only too happy to fill him in on who they were and who they were dating. 

He automatically reached for his hip when there was noise at the door, remembering his gun wasn't there as the door opened. All thoughts of his gun flew out of his head as Steve walked in, bag slung over his shoulder, looking like he'd carried half a platoon all the way to Hawaii, judging by the slump of his shoulders as he dropped his bag.

His smile, however, was bright as he saw them. Grace was up and across the room in a second, throwing her arms around him and welcoming him home. Danny followed more slowly, reaching Steve by the time Grace let him go.

"I'll go get you some cookies," Grace said, running off to the kitchen. 

Steve watched her go before turning his attention on Danny, his smile still bright. "Hi," he said.

"Hi yourself," Danny said, stepping into Steve's arms, wrapping his own around Steve's back. "Welcome home."

"Thanks." Steve's voice was muffled against Danny's neck.

Danny held him tightly for a moment before lifting his head. "Wasn't sure if you'd make it. I hadn't heard from you."

"I know, sorry. I had to go silent to finish the mission, and I lost my phone in the process, and I didn't stop to get any other way to communicate. I wanted to get home."

"Well, I'm glad you're home."

"Me, too."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "You are home, right? You don't have to go back?"

Steve nodded. "I'm home."

He leaned down for a kiss, but Grace interrupted them with, "The ball's dropping!"

Danny turned to look at the TV, watching the ball fall slowly, remembering having been in that crazy crowd thinking it was the most awesome way to spend New Year's Eve. 

He'd been wrong, of course. It didn't come close to this, standing there in Steve's arms as the ball dropped and Auld Lang Syne started up, and Steve leaned down for a kiss. The kiss wasn't nearly long enough, as they parted to give Grace hugs and kisses, but there'd be time later. Plenty of time.

Because Steve was home.

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
